The Most Dangerous of Games
by everlarktopia
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have survived the Rebellion. Coin and Snow are dead. Paylor runs the show. The Hunger Games are back. They only Mentors are the star crossed lovers. They can handle anything as long as they stay together, right?
1. Reminders

_I was dying of laugher as he tickled me harder and harder._

_"Stop! Peeta!" I was laughing to hard to breathe, and get anything else out "Please! My stomach! It hurts!" he finally stopped tickling me as I let my laughter die out and just laid there, breathing heavily._

_"You know how much I hate being tickled kind sir." I playfully slapped him for good measure as he tackled me to the ground. I screamed as I had a sudden flashback. I lashed around and Peeta jumped up immediately, taking me with him._

_"Katniss." he whispered as he pinned my arms down, rubbing them. "You're okay. It's me. Only me." this happens time to time, when I forget that he's only joking around. It's not his fault. Clove is dead. Has been for years. I shake my head a bit as I clear it, staring into those blue eyes I knew so well, even with the hint of green, after all the torture in the Capitol. I wrapped my arms around his neck tight. Fearing he was about to disappear. His hands stroked my hair as he whispered to me, telling me I was okay. I took deep breathes, smelling the faint frosting and flour from his hours making my cookies this morning._

_"Peeta. Can I have a cookie please." he pulled away as my arms scrambled for him, smiling. "You're fine. I'm getting you a cookie love." He walked to the counter, me on his heels. Handing me a cookie he smiled, and gave me a kiss before I took a bite. I didn't notice the desgin until I bit halfway through the cookie. A Mockingjay. Prim. Gale. My mom. Finnick. Boggs. They all came to the forefront of my mind. I finished my cookie, then asked if we could go to bed. Peeta held my hand, all the way up the stairs, into the room and only let go for me to change my clothes. He was always warm. Everything about him was warm. I crawled into bed, and like a little girl I snuggled into the circle of his arms. I pressed me face into his chest, and let myself drift. I never feel safe, unless i'm in Peeta's arms. He is the only person, the only thing that makes the nightmares even slightly less traumatizing. Sometimes, they even completely leave and let me rest through the night. But mostly, I can never escape the jolting awake screaming and sweaty at the vision of my own arrow piercing Peeta's heart, an instant kill. _


	2. Dreams

I'm in the forest again. Running, as fast and as far as possible. I hear someone following me, so I run faster my bow clenched in my hand. Their footsteps fade into the distance, so I jolt behind a tree and take an arrow from my sheath. I hear them again, breathing hard coming closer. I step out and let my arrow fly. Right into Peeta's heart, as he cough's a spile of blood onto the dirt, falling to his knees.

I jolt upright, screaming as Peeta's arms whiplashed me back onto the bed. I struggled against his arms

"Peeta, NO!" I dashed out of bed, dazed and onto the floor. I was hyperventilating, feeling for Peeta.

"Katniss. Sweetheart i'm right here. I'm fine. Come back into the bed, please." his sleepy voice was raspy, and so tired sounding. I stood up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Why won't they go away!" I screamed in rage. "I hate this! I hate it!" Peeta was up, and around to me now. He tried to give me a hug and I pushed him away. He looked hurt, but knew not to touch me.

"Katniss! I'm sorry sweetheart.. I didn't mean too.." I stormed downstairs, him quietly following behind me. I got a glass of water, and a towel for my sweat. Suddenly, I remember a conversation between me and Haymitch, years ago in District 13.

_"If it were you who had been hijacked by the Capitol, and tortured. Would he be treating you this way?" No, he wouldn't._

Peeta wouldn't be pushing me, and ignoring me if he was upset. At least, not when he just had a bad dream. I turned around to a sleepy Peeta, standing behind me with his hands in his pajama pant pockets. He smiles as I walk straight into his arms. He kissed the top of my head, humming Rue's tune.

"I miss them, Peeta." I whispered into the silence.

"I do too Kat, I do too." A single tear trickled down my cheek as we moved to the couch. We do this from time to time when I just can't seem to stay asleep in our bed. I cried for a long time tonight, more than I usually do about those I lost. Maybe it's that we leave for a few days in preparations for the 83rd Annual Hunger Games. The reaping is in a week, and the Mentors need to be there for their tributes when they arrive to the Center. Peeta and I have no choice but to relive the nightmares every year. Mentor, or die. That was the choice Commander Paylor, or President Paylor now, had given us star crossed lovers from District 12.


	3. Cinna

I was sick to my stomach as I put my hair in my generic braid. Ventia put make up under the dark circles under my eyes. I tuned out her complaining about how I need to take better care of myself and get some sleep. Little does she know, sleep is impossible when all you see behind your eyelids is nightmares. She told me I can only wear my braid until we get to the Capitol, and then I must have something done with myself. I nod in agreement as I am afraid if I open my mouth, i'll throw up. Peeta is waiting for me downstairs with his hand extended toward me. Our bags are in the train, and everyone is waiting on me.

"C'mon Kat. We've got a job to do girl on fire." He smiled at me, reminding me that i'm not in this alone. I sighed as I took his hand, trying to mentally prepare myself. I had a suitcase full of Cinna's outfits, mostly things i'd worn in my Hunger Games. Cinna would love it, if he could see a later Tribute in his gowns. I know he's looking down on me though, smiling. I want my Tribute, whoever she may be, to shine like the sun. This is the first Hunger Games since the fall of the Capitol 8 years ago. President Paylor runs the show now. Now that the Mockingjay lost her wings, she brought back the tradition we all fought to destroy. We thought she was on our side, but we were wrong. In the beginning she was, no doubt. But once she realized the power she had, she started to abuse it. President Paylor had heard rumors of capitol citizens whining about the bore of never having anything to watch except reruns. The 74th Games, Mine and Peeta's were the a crowd favorite. So they took a petition to see who wanted to bring back the Games, just this once. So here we are, packing up and boarding the train to the Capitol, Mentors for this years annual event. She has no rhyme or reason, she just does it because she can. She got the Districts in her grasp, bringing army's in if they refuse to hand over Tributes. I was shaken awake by an overly joyful as always Effie Trinket, who reminded me we have a 'big big big day ahead of us! Especially for you Katniss!' I am so confused by what she meant but I got out of bed, dragging Peeta with me. I ate my cheese buns in silence. Peeta kept making faces at me over the table, and I was trying hard to keep my cool.

"Peeta. Stop." I gave him a Haymitch eyebrow, and we both lost it. Effie just stared at us. Haymitch is drunk in his house in Victor's Village. We took the reigns this year unfortunately. Ventia pulled me away to make me into beauty base zero. I let her wax my eyebrows and legs. Put on light make-up and spray product in my hair to help it stay wavy as is cascaded down my back, and over my shoulders from my braid. I slipped into a simple sundress that was strapless and white, it fit my bust and was flowy, elegant for twirling with intricate red, orange and yellow carefully placed diamonds creating flames rising from the hem. Cinna's creation along with white ballet flats. Classy, very me. Peeta gave me a kiss as he came out in dark jeans, nice shoes and a white polo. Somehow, we always matched. I felt sick as we pulled into the Center where our Tributes would be waiting. The doors opened, and I clung to Peeta for support as I saw what was in front of me. I gagged on my own emotion, it was choking me.

_"That dress, is one of my greatest girl on fire."_ I tripped over my own feet as I ran. Sprinting for him across the room. I hadn't uttered a word all day, until his name passed my lips through the sobs as I clutched him like a vice in my arms.

"Cinna."


	4. Stories

"You're going to mess up all that make-up if you don't quit." actually hearing his voice only made me cry harder. Smelling his skin, seeing his golden eyeliner he always wore. I didn't let go, and he didn't try to make me. We stood there for what seemed like hours as I clutched on to him, pulling myself together. Ventia huffed off to get her make-up case to fix me after this episode was over. I finally released my grip as Cinna shook his shoulders a bit.

"You're really here." I whispered to him as I felt Peeta brush past me, giving Cinna a quick hug.

"I'm really here." he smiled as I stared at him, waiting for him to burst into flames, spit blood in my face, get shot from the sky. Something. I was waiting for the nightmare to begin.

"I'm not going to disappear. I promise." I nodded as Ventia started to work on fixing my face. We had moved to the couch in the connection space on District 12's floor of the Center. Maybe it made me a child, but I didn't care. I sat next to Cinna, and I laid my head on his shoulder once Ventia was done.

"I was right to bet on you, girl on fire. I knew you'd never let me down."Peeta never called me girl on fire. It slipped once, and I burst into a fit of tears so hard Peeta called an apothecary just to make sure you couldn't die from grief. I was convinced I was dying, in that moment I wished I was.

'I trust that trunk you have on the train is full of the gowns I made especially for my mockingjay, am I right?" Cinna smiled and I kissed him on the cheek. He knew me too well.

"It is, actually. I knew you would want me to pass them on, and make sure each of our tributes sparkled like the sun. Mind you not all of them are, but most. Cinna, how are you even here?" I got choked up a little bit as I remembered him getting beat, and drug from the room all bloody "I-I watched you get beaten senseless." tears were stinging my eyes as I felt Peeta's reassuring squeeze of my fingers, letting me know he was there. I leaned against him, suddenly exhausted as Cinna's face became very serious.

"Katniss, what you saw was only a quarter of what they put me through. The last thing I have a memory of is putting you in the tube, seeing your face torn in agony that matched the pain in my head. Then, when I awoke I was in a dim lit room with a throbbing in my head." I didn't have to look at Peeta to feel him tense up, his own nightmares scratching at the surface. "I had blood on the floor beneath me, blood on my suit it was everywhere. When I lifted my head up, the lights came on and President Snow was standing before me. My eyes narrowed as I noticed the whip in his hand, and the two Peacekeepers behind him. Without warning, or provocation, he whipped me in the face so hard it blurred my vision."

"I know what that feels like.." I muttered as he continued talking.

"He told me my stunt with your dress was inexcusable and I must be punished." Cinna's voice lowered to almost a whisper when he admitted the next thing.

"I've never wanted to be dead so much in my entire life. I've never felt so helpless, and needed someone so much. And Peeta, I lost track of time, but I would know your scream anywhere and you were in the room across the hall from me, and I tried my best to let you know you weren't alone-"

"Peeta!" I screamed as Peeta jumped across the couch to Cinna, punching him in the face.

"I don't know anything! Stop it! Please, NO!" Peeta was trying to shield himself, dropping to the floor, quivering. Whimpering for them to not hurt him. I noticed the look in Peeta's eyes, they were glinting green. I jumped up, kneeling before Peeta, crandling his head in my lap.

"Not real" I whisper to him gently. "Not real sweetheart." I gently rub his arm as I watch the wildness die down, and eventually extinguish. His breathing slowed as Ventia helped Cinna fix his busted lip.

"We're okay Peeta, we're okay." We stood as Effie announced that our Tributes have arrived, and are waiting for us in the train. Cinna finished with one simple line that wrapped up everything I already knew, but didn't want to admit.

"If you're wondering, how I got out. President Paylor kept me for so long because she wanted my designs for herself. But, Style, or die. Those were the choices she gave me." I clutched Peeta's hand as that sick feeling returned. I don't want to do this, I probably would rather die. But it's not just about me anymore. I need to protect the people I have left, and i'll do it. No matter what the cost.


	5. Tributes

_I took Peeta's hand tightly as we all stared at Cinna. He just looked down, and I knew we could talk later. I glanced at Peeta who was whiping at his sweat from his episode with a hankerchief Ventia gave him._

_"Come on, come on! They're waiting!" Effie hurried us along and my feet felt like cinder blocks as we made our way towards the train. Peeta must have sensed me starting to panic because I felt his lips on my hair and his breath as he whispered to me._

_"We're okay Kat. Our goal is to be emotionless, and have no attachments to our Tributes. Their death, if they die will be hard no matter what but it's easier without the uncessary bond." I nodded as I put my guard up, ready to treat my tribute the way I would anyone else. Kind smiles when she showed fear, and a straight face when it's serious. We walked toward the train as I caught sight of the two children inside the train. I didn't get a good look, but I am ready for this._

_"I can do it. I can do it" I whisper to myself as we enter the door "I can-" I instantly back away as I see the male tribute. Peeta looks at me, and the realization registers. I back away even further, releasing his hand. No. This can't be right. Peeta walks towards me, alarm in his eyes._

_"Kat, remember what w-"_

_"Peeta!" I sound like i'm choking when I speak "I can't-I can't do this. That's.. that's Rory, Gale's youngest brother." I feel that lump I get in my throat when i'm about to burst into a fit of tears when Cinna embraces me. He must've shooed Peeta away, because he leaves. A sob racks my body as he clutches me tighter._

_"You're okay girl on fire. Shh. Shh. You need to be for these Tributes what Haymitch was for you. A guidance. Someone who leads them to Victory. Only one can win, but it's better one than none. C'mon babygirl. Shh." He just holds me as I sob, rubbing my back letting me cry myself out. He pulls me away from him, wiping my face with a hanker chief. Ventia put on waterproof make-up this time. Good choice. I turn next to Cinna and brace myself for the impact of seeing his face. I turn the corner to the door, taking a deep breath. Rory looks at me, he is much older than I remember him. He has stronger shoulders, more stout, with longer hair. His face twists into a grimace as he recognizes me._

_"These are your Mentors, Tributes. The infamous star crossed lovers, the mockingjay, the leader of the Rebellion, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Effie stops talking as she is stunned beyond belief. So am I. I wasn't expecting it and my first instinct was to back away, until I realized Rory was embracing me with tears in his eyes. I hugged him so tight, he reminds me of Gale so much, and it feels so good._


	6. Rory and Kennedy

Rory releases me, and returns to his spot next to the female tribute. He puts on a serene mask as he wipes his tears. I wipe my own as Effie continues to talk to them. I catch Peeta out of the corner of my eye, wiping his own tears. Effie turns to us as she spoke

'Katniss? Please, take Kennedy to her room. Show her the outfits. Let her choose which ones she would like.' I nodded.

'Shouldn't my own outfits get made for me?' Kennedy put a hand on her hip, obviously livid.

'Katniss brought some designs Cinna made for her that she never wore. You'll be smashing darling.'

'Yeah, smashing skulls.' she huffed as she followed me and Cinna through the line of train cars. I went to my room and Cinna followed to hers.

'I'll be there in 10 minutes.' I was barely audible as I shut the door behind me. Before I even knew what happened, my face hit the pillows and I was sobbing. I thought I was better. I thought I rebuilt my mental capacity. Turns out, I just haven't had to deal with anything mentally draining since those months that seemed so long ago. I just let it all out, clutching a pillow to my chest as I remembered everything I'd lost. Everything The Hunger Games, the rebellion and President Snow has taken from me. I lost my sanity, first and foremost. I lost my best friend. I still have never truly gotten back the boy with the bread, but he is still here, enduring it all with me. I lost my home. I lost my mother. I lost my baby sister. One of the two people I was certain I loved. After almost 15 minutes, I got up and fixed myself. I kicked off my shoes and went barefoot down the hall with the suitcase. Professional or not, I didn't really care. I walked in to Cinna talking with my Tribute. She couldn't be any older than 15. Jet black hair. Beautiful green eyes. She has the stature of a Career. She reminds me so much of the District 2 tributes. I open the trunk, and begin to take out outfits. Her mouth pops open, and she turns into a little kid in a candy store. I pull out a black skin tight one shoulder strapped dress. It has a black skirt with small waves down the middle of the back. The top half is white, with diamonds embedded into the surface. I notice a button on the strap, and I switch it to 'on' and I watch as the diamonds begin to flicker red and orange. I smile as I remember my girl on fire bit, and I smile at Cinna who gives a small one in return.

'That's the one I want.' Kennedy was staring in awe, as she pulled out the matching white peep toed heels, with a red bow by the big toe.

'That one is a one of a kind, dear Kennedy. And you'll look absolutely superb.' Cinna smiled as I handed her the garment. Cinna said something about going to fetch her Opening Ceremonies outfit and that left us both alone. The silence was awkward to say the least. I was shocked when I heard her say

'I love Rory, Katniss. I know who you are, and I know about his older brother Gale. You loved him a lot, didn't you?' her green eyes were a mirror of my own hurt, as she and I both knew that neither Rory, nor herself was going to make it out alive. She stared at me, expecting an answer.

'He was my best friend. He fed my family, kept them safe while I was in my Games, and assisted the Rebellion. He was always there, I had nothing besides him and my sister that I loved.'

'But, you love Peeta more.. right?' She smiled a little.

'Real.' she smiled even bigger.

'I can tell by the way you look at each other. Before we moved from District 2 to District 13 during the Rebellion, my Grandma told me my mommy and daddy loved me very much before they left for their Games. They both got reaped. She died there. I was only 3 when she left. I don't remember her much.' my breath caught as I listened to what she said. It all made sense now. I was connecting the dots.

'You said you moved from District 2, to District 13?' I was whispering as she confirmed my question.

'What were your parents names, Kennedy?' Cinna opened the door to the horror as she answered my question, triggering a fit of screams.

_'My mom's name was Clove, and my father was Cato.'_


End file.
